District 51
DG Sivanganam Rajaretnam, DTM Penang, Malaysia|right|thumb|160px District 51 Toastmasters serves 250+ Toastmaster Clubs and 5550 members in Brunei, Indonesia, and Malaysia.. The 2006-2007 District Governor is R.Sivanganam,DTM. The LGET and LGM are KK Chee,DTM and Joseph Gomez,DTM. The District 51 Website URL is http://www.tmdistrict51.org District 51 Conventions The 14th Annual convention of District 51 have been held on April 27th-29th 2007 at the Hyatt Regency hotel, Johor Bahru, Malaysia. The convention featured the election of office bearers for the district term 2007/2008, educational sessions plus the International Speech contest final. The winner Shankar Kailanathan will represent District 51 to the Toastmasters International 76th annual convention(World Championship of Public Speaking)Interdistrict A in August 2007 at Phoenix,Arizona,USA on August 14th 2007. Keep your eye on 14th Annual District 51 Convention The next District 51 semi-annual convention will be hosted by and at Medan, Indonesia on November 15th - November 18th 2007. For more details , please visit www.medan2007.com The Divisions of District 51 There are 13 Divisions within District 51 from down south Malaysia Div A to up north Div S & N and across to Div K in Sabah/Brunei, Div D & E in Sarawak to Indonesia Div I & J as well as Div M representing the Mandarin Toastmasters. Of course back to central Malaysia Division B, C, P & W. Division A Division B The Officers for the 2006/2007 term are Division Governor - Sue Ding Area Governor, B1 - Stuart Tang Sek Cheun Area Governor, B2 - Zaharah Ibrahim Area Governor, B3 - Yeoh Cheng Lim Area Governor, B4 - Rajathurai Asst Division Governor (Education) - Sharmini Helen Asst Division Governor (Marketing) - Division Secretary - Division Treasurer - Clubs Kelab Toastmasters Pidato Perdana Division C The Officers for the 2006/2007 term are Division Governor - SK Ratnam Area Governor, C1 - Ganesh Sangaran Area Governor, C2 - K. Narayana Devan Area Governor, C3 - Dr. Caren Lee Chiu Sze Area Governor, C4 - Daniel Gan Jin Aik Asst Division Governor (Education) - Parames Asst Division Governor (Marketing) - Azmi Shahrin Division Secretary - Danny Lim Asst Division Secretary - Kenny Koay Division Treasurer - Yip Wah Pung Clubs Extol Toastmasters Club Division D Division E Division I Division J Division K Division Governor - Fatimah Yassin, ATMB, AL Area K1 Area Governor - Ronald Tang Sing King, ATMS, CL [http://51kk2.blogspot.com Area K2] Area Governor - Lee Chye Ewe, DTM Area K2 Clubs * Sandakan Toastmasters Club, President: Dusun Chong * Sandakan Pidato Toastmasters Club, President: Datin Nurifrideri Bederi * Tawau Toastmasters Club, President: Vera Yap Awards ''' Area K2 - Select Disntinguished Area Sandakan Pidato Toastmasters Club - President's Distinguished Club Sandakan Toastmasters Club - President's Distinguished Club Tawau Toastmasters Club - Distinguished Club '''Area K3 Area Governor - Nico Liew Kim Wah, ATMB Area K4 Area Governor - Christina Aluda Area K5 Area Governor - Lee Le Min, ATMB Area K6 Area Governor - Siti Rozana Dato Yunos Area K7 Area Governor - Annie Cheng, ATMG Division M Division N Division P Division S Division W District News and Newsletters [http://www.freewebs.com/district51newsletter/index.htm Read the Amazing Voice of District 51] Click on "edit" and insert Newsletter name and links to District Newsletters; and other District News. Category:Conferences Category:District_51 Category:DNAR Category:Stub